An affair to remember
by katekidman
Summary: Lorelai is dating Chris, Luke is dating Nicole - What happens when Luke and Lorelai get a little closer and can't seem to step back again? AU-ish, set around season 2/3 Sherry not pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai breezed through the diner's door, hearing the familiar bells signal her arrival.

"Luuuucas!" Lorelai wailed as she entered.

"Don't call me that…" Luke grimaced as Loralai sat down on her stool.

"Oh but its a sweet name" Lorelai winked, trying to geode him.

"That's it, no coffee for you" Luke walked away starting to serve other tables.

He watched as Lorelai's face dropped with sudden panic as she attempted to form coherent words. Luke smiled inwardly, victory.

"Bu—but but Luke. No! I'm sorry! I wont call you that again I promise! I love your name Luke. I love "Luke". I love you!" Lorelai stumbled quickly trying to gain control over the situation.

Luke looked up quickly from the opposite side of the room as he heard her words. Lorelai caught his eyes, and felt her breath turn into a silent small gasp. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, although truth be told it felt like hours.

They were having a moment Luke realized in the small amount of time they had stopped talking. One of those moment were his heart speeds, his palms sweat and the urge to rush over and kiss her is overpowering.

Just as he was seriously contemplating that last part, Lorelai dropped her eyes, and the spell was broken.

Lorelai's heart was racing.

Its not like it was that serious of a comment, but everything between her and Luke always felt like it had a double meaning.

When he caught her eye she realized what she said, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She wanted him to come to her, sweep her up in his eyes and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Luke, Luke's lips, Luke kissing—oh god, she had to stop this. She quickly dropped her eyes.

Luke blinked a few times and walked back around to the coffee machine, his back towards Lorelai. He needed a few seconds to compose himself.

"So uh… how's Nicole?" Lorelai stuttered.

Luke closed his eyes. Nicole. His girlfriend. His girlfriend of 3 months.  
He turned around and looked at her. "Nicole… she's uh great."

Lorelai forced a smile. She wasn't one to judge a person straight away without really knowing them, but she didn't like that women. That… lawyer. With her daily pressed suits and her neatly primped hair.

"That's, well, that's good. I'm glad", she said as she glanced down.

Luke looked at her, her raven hair slightly sparkling in the sun streaming through the window. Her pale skin screaming to be touched with his finger tips.

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke staring at her. Her breath caught for the second time that day in the space of 5 minutes. She stared at his chin, the roughness of his stubble; she wondered how it would feel rubbing up against her cheek. She looked at the brown waves peaking out from under his cap, and ached to run her hands through it to feel if it was a soft as it looked.

She slowly reached his eyes. And she knows he knows she's been staring. And strangely she can't bring herself to care.

They stare into each other eyes once again, the closer space between them now both very known to them.

Lorelai's hand lay on the counter top, and she felt rather than saw Luke's hand slip closer and closer towards her.

She didn't move her hand back, rather she inched it forward.

The intense gaze they shared wasn't broken as this happened.

Deep breaths were the only thing that could be heard, unconscious of the surrounding customers who were all oblivious to the intense internal battle that was happening between the owner and the best customer, as only seconds had passed.

Luke and Lorelai stopped the movement of their hands when they were a millimeter apart.

Each heart skipped a beat as both simultaneously moved theirs slightly and fingers brushed against fingers. Lorelai let out the breath she was holding, and started breathing even deeper. Luke curled his fingers slightly grasping her fingertips.

"Hey Luke can you help me with this?"

Lorelai and Luke jumped about a foot each way, Lorelai nearly knocking her self to the floor.

They both glanced quickly to Nicole who had walked down the stairs and thanked the gods she was focused on clasping her necklace shut near her chest, so she didn't see the both of them trying to catch their breaths, and retain a normal stance.

Luke recovered first, "oh sure thing". He walked to her and brought the necklace around the back and closed it.

"Thank you", Nicole said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Lorelai looked down quickly as an uncontrolled flash of jealousy raced through her.

She didn't chance looking up until she heard Nicole speak, "Oh Lorelai hi, I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good you know, can't complain" Lorelai said attempting to find her witty demeanor among the jealousy.

Nicole smiled, and laid a territorial hand over Luke's on the counter.

"And how is that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

Lorelai glanced quickly at Luke, "Oh Chris, he's fine yeah. Missing Rory you know? She's at a school thing for smarty pants in Washington for 8 weeks. I think she's secretly planning to take over the world."

"Well that's nice, I'm excited for her" Sure you are Lorelai thought; you're as fake as your hair colour Nicole.

"So its just you and Chris at home?" Nicole asked.

Luke felt jealously bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't like that, Christopher… god even the name was pathetic. The so called father to Rory who had stayed far away as Rory grew into the beautiful girl she was today. Only coming back when he thought he could grasp a chance with Lorelai.

Luke wanted to wring his pathetic blonde head.

"Yeah I guess" she replied.

Lorelai was stumbling her way through the conversation; her mind was still reeling from what had happened between Luke and her before. What the hell was that? What did it mean? Although it couldn't mean anything seeing as they were both with other people? No, they would have to forget it. Ignore it. But… she couldn't help recalling the strong feelings of desire that coursed through her from the simplest of touches.

"Hey now I have a great idea, how about we have a sort of double date one night?" Nicole said clasping her hands together.

Luke looked at Nicole quickly, he could think of nothing worse, he'd happily jump into a pool of snakes than go on a hideous double date with that Hayden bloke being present.

"Oh Nicole – I uh—" Luke started.

"Come on Luke we're not teenagers. It will be an adult double date. And it will give me a chance to meet this Christopher and see Lorelai's house."

Lorelai for once had no words, no excuses to get out of this terror. Besides she thought to her self, it gives me a chance to see Luke, even if it's with _her. _

"Well I uh guess. I'll run it by Chris but he should be fine with it."

"Oh goody. How about tonight? No time like the present?" Nicole stated.

"O..kay… we could order Chinese or something? You both okay with that?"

"Absolutely" Nicole said.

Luke was still stunned but managed a short "sure".

"Great I'll see you tonight then, 7 ish I guess." Lorelai said as she stood attempting to sound excited but rather felt as though butterflies had nested in her stomach.

She glanced quickly at Luke when she reached the door and saw the same look of dread on his face. She turned and left, grateful of the cold air that hit her face.

A double date. A double date with Luke.

Well at least I can finally see Luke on a date she thought a small smile on her lips, even as her heart screamed that she wished it were with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone who is reading. **_

_**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **_

_**This chappy is for mature audiences. Read with care. **_

_**Now I love reviews. Love em like a 2 dollar whore. **_

_**So please if you like it or hate it leave me some feedback. **_

_**Onwards and upwards! **_

_**Enjoy. x**_

**Chapter 2**

As she guessed Chris was fine with the date, excited even.

At 6:30 Lorelai was showered and stood in front of her closet tossing up choices of what she should wear. She was suddenly hit with the realization that she wasn't actually dressing for her current boyfriend Chris; she was dressing for her friend (just friend) she had to keep reminding her self. Luke.

She picked up a black dress that loved and slipped it on, finishing with lack heels.

She left her hair out and curly and was finishing applying her makeup when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She heard Chris yell.

Lorelai took a deep breath and headed out to the stairs.

She heard Nicole and Luke exchanging pleasantries with Chris as she got to the landing.

She caught Luke's eye first as he came into the lounge room and felt a smile instantly on her lips. He made her feel happy, with just his presence. And boy did he look yummy. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a navy cashmere top. Ding dong.

Lorelai came off the stairs as Chris and Nicole came around the corner.

"Hey Nicole, nice night for a not-teenage double date" Lorelai said.

Nicole laughed, "Oh yes quite nice."

"Well I've ordered the Chinese, it should be here soon, do you want to head to the kitchen table?"

They all walked to the table and took a seat.

They conversed lightly, Nicole and Chris being properly introduced and what not. They discussed the brilliance that is Rory. And how she was terribly missed, as she wasn't home for another 8 weeks.

The dinner came and they ate slowly. Chris and Nicole leading the conversations and the other two guests were somewhat distracted.

Luke couldn't help but glance at Lorelai every now and then. She looked stunning. He wanted her. Big time. He was in desperate trouble and tried to dispose of any thoughts like that but it was hard. Her hand kept brushing his whenever she went to get more food or grasp her cup. And the strange thing was, she seemed to be doing it on purpose.

Every time she touched his hand she would linger unnecessarily and then smile when she saw him look up from the contact.

She was playing dirty Luke thought. Time for some pay back.

He gently eased off his shoe under the table and slid his foot along the floor until it finally reached her ankle. Lorelai jumped with a slight squeal at the contact and he eyes shot to Luke's. She noticed everyone was watching her and had gone silent from her outburst so she quickly pretended she was having a hiccup attack.

Chris and Nicole laughed, with Chris making some derogative comment of Lorelai always needed the spotlight which she would normally glare and snipe back at, but was distracted by the foot that was now running from her ankle to her calf, up to her knew and thigh. She unconsciously parted her legs and Lukes foot rested between them.

Lorelai was desperately trying to quiet her breathing, but was having difficulties. She glanced at Luke who was intent on pretending he was involved in the conversation Nicole and Chris was having, throwing a comment in every now and then.

Bastard. Lorelai thought. But she didn't care. She was so excited, her fingers were shaking. This was Luke. Her Luke. Best friend Luke. Was making her shake with uncontrolled excitement and want and he hadn't really even touched her. And what made it even more exciting was that their respected partners were sitting less than a metre away.

"Lorelai? Lorelai?"

Luke's leg pulled away from her parted thighs instantly. Lorelai glanced up quickly to Chris who was looking at her.

"Uh what?" She asked innocently.

"Wow, are you feeling alright? I said the words Lorelai and ice cream in the same sentence and you weren't doing your happy dance, something must be wrong" Chris joked.

"Your cheeks are flushed, you okay?" Chris asked again.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I was thinking about this inventory stock at the inn and missing Rory that my mind kind of drifted. I'm back on track now. Ice cream? I'm in!"

Lorelai quickly said to recover.

Chris laughed and lent over and kissed her. Lorelai pulled away quickly trying to laugh along with him, and slow her heart rate.

"Okay I'll head out and get some. You want to come?" Chris asked to Lorelai.

"Oh I'll stay and wash up" She replied.

"I'll keep you company Chris" Nicole said. "Luke can stay and help with the washing up, he's a genius at it" she added trying to make it sound seductive.

Lorelai quietly scoffed to herself at Nicole's attempt.

Chris laughed again. Annoyingly Luke thought.

"Great, we'll be back in half an hour or so." And with that they left.

Lorelai and Luke were silent as they sat at the table, both avoiding each other's eye.

"Well" Lorelai said as she stood up. "Dishes time I guess."

She started picking up dishes from the table and saw Luke do the same out of the corner of her eye.

She walked quickly to the sink and put the dishes in and turned back quickly, ready to retrieve the last ones. She picked the last dish up as look reached the sink and was apt about keeping her eyes on the floor that she didn't notice Luke turn just as she reached the sink. She walked straight into his chest, gasping and dropping the plate.

It crashed to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces.

Luke grasped Lorelai's arms to ensure she didn't follow it to the ground.

Holding her so close Luke felt her heart beating against her chest, and was quite sure his was the same.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Lorelai shivered. She felt his warm breath on her forehead, goosebumps breaking our across her arms.

She looked up at him as he stared back at her just as intently. She could see such emotions behind them. Passion, desire, fire, want.

And she just knew hers must reflect the same. She was in big trouble.

The broken plate was forgotten, destined to just lie there, broken.

Lorelai's hands, which had been resting at her side, moved to rest on his hips.

Luke's hands, which had been gripping the top of her arms, moved up and down, slowly rubbing her bare skin.

Lorelai moaned softly at the contact and friction, and Luke felt a shot of desire run through him.

Before he could stop himself and actually think about what he was doing he had leaned in quickly and smashed his lips upon hers.

Lorelai responded instantaneously, kissing him back fiercely as she felt waves of pleasure and desire run through her from her head to the tips of her toes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. Luke groaned into her mouth and grasped her hips pulling her tightly against him.

He turned her around and pressed her against the counter tightly.

She felt his growing arousal against her in the most intimate way and gasped loudly.

She felt Luke's hand travel from her hip down to the hem of her dress near her knee and roughly pull it up. His hand grasped her thigh and rubbed it sensuously.

So much passion, want and need passed between them. This had been a long time coming. They both knew it. And the years of waiting had built to this moment, and they couldn't stop. They didn't want to stop either.

Luke wrapped her leg around his hips as his hand reached the edge of her underwear and stopped there just skimming the edges. Teasingly.

Lorelai pulled her mouth away from his and moaned loudly, "God… Luke… please… need you… Ohhh."

Luke's captured her mouth again roughly and his tongue delved instantly.

His fingers quickly made its way under her underwear and he felt her heat. Her want for him was already obvious. He groaned loudly into her mouth as his finger dipped into her. Lorelai's body tensed at the surprisingly intense feeling of pleasure. It caused her breath to get trapped in her throat.

Luke couldn't wait. He moved his finger in and out of her quickly. Adding another then another.

Lorelai couldn't stop moaning. It was all too much. Luke's body on hers, his hot breath in her ear, his amazing fingers. He pressed hard on her little nub and Lorelai's body broke into a thousand pieces. Waves and waves of pleasure ran through her, and Luke pressed his mouth against her to hush her moans. Afraid the neighbours would hear.

As she was coming down off her high. Lorelai's hands grabbed the belt of Luke's jeans and quickly undid it and the button and zip of his pants.

Luke quickly turned her around, as she grasped the edge of the sink.

He pushed his jeans to his knees, quickly followed by his boxers.

He pushed her dress up and roughly pushed her underwear to the side.

Grasping her hips tightly he sunk into her.

Both groaned loudly at the initial contact.

Lorelai had never felt like this before. This amount of pleasure should be illegal. She was flying. Luke was so big, and long and god, hard.

Luke waited just a second before he grasped her hips even tighter in his hand and pulled back, slamming back into her roughly.

Lorelai moaned, and gripped the sink harder, her knuckled becoming white.

Luke pumped into her uncontrollably. He wanted to take his time, but the desperate need for release and the chance they could get caught was both exciting and overpowering.

Luke wanted more so he grabbed Lorelai around the stomach and turned her, bringing her to the table and sitting her down on the top. He quickly moved back into position and sunk deeply back into her.

He looked into her eyes and she smiled, kissing him passionately.

Luke slammed into her roughly, as Lorelai raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Luke pulled her hips towards him every time he pushed into her increasing the friction.

Lorelai screamed as she felt another orgasm hit her, and grasped Luke's arms tightly.

Luke pulled out again and turned her around laying her across the table with her feet on the floor, he parted her legs, pushing up her dress again, and once again he was home.

He could feel himself on the edge, and began pumping in and out of her uncontrollably. Lorelai's pushed back against him creating the friction she craved so deeply.

Luke's hand slipped from her waist under her till he felt where they were connected and started rubbing her nub in fast, hard circles.

Lorelai tried not to scream again and pushed her face into the table.

Luke was now pushing into her faster and harder than ever before, his movements not having a beginning or an end, just continual thrusting.

He lent over her back and grasped her hand with his free one still moving his hips quickly and working his other hand even faster.

Lorelai reached her peak again and moaned Luke's name over and over again.

Luke finally let him self go, pushing into her even deeper and coming hard, moaning, "Lorelai!"

They both collapse. Lorelai on the table, Luke on top of her. Breathing so hard it was coming out in gasps.

Lorelai felt herself quivering from the intense sex they had and the amount of times she hit her target.

Luke moved back slowly, gently slipping out of her, knowing she would be quite sore and sensitive.

Lorelai moaned softly as he left her, feeling empty.

She turned around, sitting up, looking at Luke.

He smiled warmly, lovingly at her, and she couldn't help feeling happy and loved and smiling back at him in return.

Luke opened his mouth to say something when they suddenly heard voices on the front porch.

Fuck.

Lorelai hurled herself off the table, smoothing her hair and fixing her dress.

Luke's pulled on his pants and did them up in record time.

Lorelai jumped to the ground and started cleaning up the broken plate and Luke started washing dishes.

They were picture perfect by the time they partners walked in with the icecream.

"Luke I can't believe you broke a plate," Lorelai stuttered as Nicole and Chris walked in.

"Oh no! Did he? Butter fingers." Nicole asked, jokingly.

"Ah yeah… Just a klutz I guess." Luke answered trying to sound normal.

"Don't worry Lor we'll clean it up later, I got you rainbow icecream. We'll eat in the lounge room. Hurry before it melts" Chris said.

Nicole and Chris walked into the lounge room.

Lorelai stood and looked at Luke, he nodded and followed her quietly, each wondering what had happened and what the other was thinking and what the hell were they going to do.

Yep. Big, big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I have a few reviews but overall I look slightly lame. **

**I'm not sure if no one likes it or not so I'm going to shorten the chapters a tad just incase I'm wasting my time. **

**Do let me know if you like it though and want me to continue. : )**

**Sorry about the length of this one! It will improve! **

Few words were said between Luke and Lorelai as he and Nicole left. Truth be told, each couldn't summon the courage to say a lot.

Lorelai's head was a whirlwind…flashes of skin, tables edges, hands grasping, roaming, touching. Oh man, the touching. It sent shivers up her spine.

Chris wrapped his arms around Lorelai as she finished cleaning the dishes from the ice cream. Lorelai's body stiffened involuntarily, and she tried to relax each muscle one by one.

"Hey, you have a good time?" Chris asked from behind her, his arms still snaked around her stomach.

"Uh yeah fabulous time, you and Nicole seemed to hit it off" Lorelai stated.

"Yeah she's very nice, very interesting job"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at that, she couldn't think or a more boring job and person really. But Chris didn't need to hear about her dislike of the woman.

Chris started kissing and nibbling her neck slowly, and again Lorelai couldn't help but stiffen. His face was too smooth, his mouth too wet, the pressure just wasn't what she wanted or needed. Luke had a roughness about him. A rugged, deeply arousing roughness. And now that she had experienced that first hand, she couldn't seem to appreciate anything else.

"Ah hun, I'm going to head up to bed. I'm beat. You heading home?" Lorelai asked slipping out from his arms heading to the lounge room.

"Ah, yeah… I guess." Chris stuttered, annoyed about her lack of interest of being intimate tonight.

Chris walked over and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and grasping her hips, trying to coax her into changing her mind.

Lorelai kissed him for a few seconds before forcefully pulling away. "Night Chris."

"Good night Lor."

She watched him leave, standing at the foot of the stairs, sighing to herself. This was messy. She and Luke had cheated. And as much as she enjoyed it, it was still cheating.

She couldn't make herself feel badly though for too long, because memories and feelings of their encounter kept replaying in her mind and it had been oh so good.

They'd have to figure out what happened though. Figure out what to do. And they really couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't hurt Rory like that. She couldn't hurt herself. She didn't want to stop too long on the lingering thought that she probably wouldn't be too overcome with grief.

She did love Chris, but it was a teenage love. A teenager who was finding herself and managed to find someone else to ride along that trip with her.

But it didn't seem to be enough. He was a friend, who she shared a child with. They had a connection through Rory and they always would. But every time they got close to being together, something happened, something felt off, not right. Even now, when they had been dating for a few weeks, the feelings one should be feeling, the excitement, contentment, safety, love for that someone, wasn't there.

And like she told Rory, she would probably always love her dad, but would that be enough? Was it the strong, unyielding, heart stopping love she craved and wanted?

She didn't even know what she really felt for Luke… they were best friends, who had now stepped over that line in a big way. And it happened in a very complicated, messy way. Yeah she enjoyed it, but she knew he probably regretted it and wished it hadn't happened. It was so anti-Luke personality what had happened. He let his guard down, and she too, and now they would have to face the music of their actions.

Luke didn't love her. He couldn't. She had cheated on her boyfriend. Yes with Luke, but how can anyone love someone who does that?

Luke respected her and trusted her, their relationship was built on that foundation, but all that was ripped away, and she felt naked and cold at the thought.

She felt herself tear up at the notion that she had ruined her friendship with Luke, her best friend, her solace, the one person she went to in the good times and the bad. She couldn't lose that. It was like oxygen. All of her being needed it to survive.

She curled up on her bed clutching her pillow and let the tears fall down her face, and fell into a restless sleep, praying that dawn bring some light to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. **

**Hope your weekend is going well! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai slept relatively well considering. Luke must have worn her out, she giggled in remembrance before she let her eyes slip open and then everything came properly flooding back to her. Oh, that's right. Chris, Nicole. Oy.

Lorelai's body felt light and floaty, although a tad sore.

She showered quickly and changed. She was starving. Craving a big break fast. She couldn't go into Luke's. No way. It would be way to weird and awkward, and if she saw Nicole walking down from his apartment she may not be able to contain her scream of frustration.

She glanced at the clock and with a small yelp realized she was late for work, damn her brain that moves a mile a minute. It distracted her.

She grabbed her jacket and raced out the door towards her car.

***

She hurtled through the doors at the front desk of the inn.

"You are late" Michele said lazily without looking up from his task.

"I know Michele, I know. Thanks for the love" Lorelai threw her jacket behind the desk and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Sook-" she was interrupted by a wooden spoon being shoved into her mouth.

"You like? You like?" Sookie said excitedly.

"Still trying to get feeling back into my tongue Sook, but yeah love, what is it?"

"Mushroom and bacon soup"

"Hmm yummy, but disturbing to be eaten at this time of the day.

Sookie laughed and returned to her pan. "So what's new?" 

"Well uh—" I slept with Luke in my kitchen yesterday and yes we are both still with people and no we haven't spoken since. Hmm, maybe not the best opener.

"Nothing too exciting, ya know." Lorelai opted to say.

Sookie noticed her friend's hesitation. "What's up hun? You seem... off"

Lorelai looked up at her friend, she was desperate to tell her everything, but she just couldn't. "I uh… just didn't get much sleep last night is all, I'll live"

Lorelai smiled quickly and left to retreat to her office. Wanting complete silence, away from eyes of people who seemed to see right through her.

She slumped into her chair with a sigh, pulling papers towards her.

She stayed in her office all day, working and trying not to think. At finishing time she began to clean up her desk, and by mistake let her mind wander.

She thought of yesterday, of Luke, his heat, his breath, his soft lips, the feel of his body on hers. God. She felt her face flush and her hands had become sweaty.

Knock, knock, knock.

Lorelai's head jerked up at the sound. "Come in."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open at the person standing at her door. It was the last person she would expect to see today, voluntarily coming to see her, at her place or work no less.

"L-Luke, wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Lorelai struggled out.

Luke looked down shyly, "I um just wanted to ah chat…"

"Chat?" Lorelai inquired confused.

"Yeah about stuff… things… events… oh god I don't know how to do this." Luke groaned dropping down onto the couch in her office.

Lorelai stood from her desk walking around and leaning on the other side.

"Luke just… forget it. Forget it all, forget what happened. It doesn't matter" Lorelai sighed resigned.

Luke looked up at her sharply. "What? You just want to forget everything that happened? Not just yesterday but all week? Heck, all the years I've known you?"

Lorelai looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, knowing if she looked into the blue depths she would be lost. She had to be strong.

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable!" Luke yelled at her.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said sharply.

"You miss high and mighty acting like you've done absolutely nothing wrong, like you've been an outsider in all of this! Standing there judging the situation when YOU are in it! You're involved! This is not just all on me" Luke yelled, flailing his arms around.

"I am not doing any of that! I trying to make this simple, giving you an easy out without an uncomfortable conversation like the one we are having now! For gods sake Luke, we did a huge thing yesterday and it was wrong! You're with Nicole!"

"And you're with Chris!"

"Exactly!"

They stood there breathing heavily, staring at each other, the tense atmosphere filled with venom from each party.

"Fine."

"Fine"

And with that Luke turned and left, slamming the door hard as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Lorelai clenched her teeth together, fury washing through her. She snatched her purse up and stalked out the door. The fury stayed with her all the way home. She was not in the mood for anything. She wanted to drink a large bottle of vodka and pass out, forget this awful day.

She walked through her front door and was welcomed by a truly unwelcome person.

"Oh Chris, hey" Lorelai said tiredly, dropping her bag on the table. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought I would surprise you, we could have a little fun together ya know" Chris said suggestively.

"Oh Chris that's a… nice thought but I've had a really long day."

"Come on Lor" Chris said walking up to her and kissing her, moving down to her neck.

Lorelai grimaced tiredly. She didn't want him here. She wanted to be alone.

"Chris… no" She said pulling away.

"God Lor, what is going on with you lately?" Chris said angrily.

"What?" Lorelai said annoyed.

Ding ding. Round two.

"You've been so distant lately! I wanna know what's going on!" Chris yelled again.

"Oh as if! You just want to know why you're not getting any sex tonight! I told you I'm tired!" Lorelai yelled back.

"That's not what I'm just talking about! You've been cold! You won't talk to me properly! I wanted to stay last night and you rejected me and now you're rejecting me again!"

"Oh my god Chris! Can you stop being so self obsessed for once in your goddamn life! I am tired! And I'm sorry that I didn't want to jump your bones tonight but I'm not in the mood!"

"I am not leaving again Lorelai! You're not just going to kick me out! I am staying until you change your mind!"

Lorelai was fuming. Cocky little prick. "Fine! Stay! I'm leaving!"

And with that she stormed out of her own house.

She got in her car and sat there silently for a second. Where the hell was she going to go? She wanted to be home. Her home. But she didn't want to see Chris. And the jerk wouldn't leave her house.

She started the car and drove out of her driveway, willing her car to take her somewhere helpful and comforting.

Unconsciously she ended up in front of Luke's. Glancing out the window she groaned outwardly. Was it a big cosmic joke of the gods? To keep doing this to her.

Her mind was screaming that she couldn't go in there. She couldn't face Luke. But before this all happened she could go to Luke with anything, anytime.

Knowing that she would eventually go in there, she let her heart take control and stepped out of the car. She saw Luke through the window cleaning up.

She sighed and knocked on the door. Luke glanced up, both pained and relieved to see her.

He walked over and unlocked the door silently, waiting for her to speak first.

She looked at him sadly with her big blue eyes, "you gotta beer?"

"Follow me"

Luke led her to his apartment, entering first and flicking on the lights and heading to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and pulled the lids off, handing one to Lorelai.

"You okay?" Luke asked concerned by her silence.

Lorelai smiled, "you know, you're the only one who would ask me that. The only one who would care about how I was feeling, especially after how I acted earlier, how I treated you."

Luke smiled softly, "You want to sit?"

Lorelai smiled gratefully, "sure."

They went to the couch and sunk down opposite ends, careful to keep their distance.

"So bad night huh?" Luke said resting his head back on the couch.

Lorelai closed her eyes, "you could say that."

"Look Lorelai, I'm sorry about today. I was a jerk."

Lorelai looked sidelong at him, "Luke no it was me, I was over wrought and emotional, but hey I'm a chick, its what we do."

Luke smiled and she smiled back. She could feel her heart flutter, nerves beginning to take hold as the thing between them happened again, where they caught each others eye, and held it for that time too long to be considered normal.

Lorelai sensing the need to derail this jumped up from the couch "So you want another beer?" She said as she quickly moved to head to the fridge, but accidently got caught between Luke's feet in her haste as she went past and stumbled, falling onto his lap.

Luke grasped her hips tightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Lorelai said breathlessly, "You keep knocking me down."

Luke chuckled softly, so very aware of Lorelai's body on his. He knew he should but he couldn't help but let his hand trail down her thigh, stopping at her knee.

Lorelai gasped, "Luke" she whispered in warning. Silently pleading with him not to continue because she didn't know if she could resist.

Luke ignored his name being called, he travelled his arm up her leg again, letting it rub against her thigh slowly.

Lorelai's breathing picked up. Her legs resting off the side of his and her head turned away from him.

She knew she was lost, and as he kept moving his hands up and down her bare thigh, slipping just slightly under her skirt, she found herself moving slightly to turn her back completely towards him, her right leg moving to his other side, so she was straddling him, facing away.

Luke brought his other hand up to her other leg and copied the ministrations of his other hand onto this thigh. Slowly rubbing from her knee, now moving up to right under her skirt, just skimming the edge of her undies.

Lorelai sighed voluntarily. The pressure of Luke's hands increased somewhat, rubbing more vigorously.

Luke moved forwards and pressed his lips on her neck, letting his tongue dart out and running it along the crease of her neck from the shoulder.

"We should stop" Lorelai breathed not very convincingly.

"Yeah we should" Luke said raising his lips from their job for just a second before placing them back on her neck and sucking her soft skin into his mouth.

Lorelai moaned, her hands coming back to grasp his upper arms, pleading with him to slide them higher.

Luke obliged and slide them high grasping the edges near her inner thighs and slipping his fingers inside.

Lorelai's head fell back against his shoulder, her hands grasping the sides of his thighs.

Luke stroked her slowly, torturously, barely grazing her.

Lorelai started panting, "Luke please…"

Luke smiled against her hair and dipped his index finger into her.

Lorelai groaned in pleasure and relief, her legs wanting to press together tightly.

Luke stroked her faster and faster, her thumb resting against her nub and rocking against it in time with his other finger.

Lorelai's hands came up to grab his head and pull it towards her lips.

Luke's lips met hers and she gasped into his mouth. Luke slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned, his fingers still moving.

They kissed heatedly for a few minutes, Lorelai feeling her self grow closer and closer to the edge, her legs quivering against his. Luke moved his hands faster and faster, his other coming to grasp her breast through her blouse.

Lorelai ripped her mouth away from his as she came, panting and trying to suck in much needed oxygen.

Luke kissed the side of her head and Lorelai turned slightly, grasping at his belt buckle and fly.

His hardness pressed into her behind and Luke felt so much relief when she freed him from his demon prison.

Lorelai wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped his quickly. Luke groaned and ran his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and down her back.

Luke gently grabbed Lorelai's hand to still her, turning her back around and shifting so he could shove his jeans and boxers down to the top of his thighs.

Lorelai reached under her skirt and yanked her panties and shoved them down to her knees quickly and shifted back up.

Luke grabbed her thighs once again and lifted her slightly placing himself at her entrance.

Both parties panting loudly, anticipation flowing through them

"You ready?" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Yes… please Luke…. Now." She begged.

Luke pulled her hips down, sinking her down onto him.

Both groaned simultaneously. Lorelai started to slowly raise her self up and down. Luke placed his hands on her hips helping her movements, increasing the pressure and speed.

Lorelai leaned forward placing her hands on his knees, continuing her movements, attempting to increase the speed even further.

Lorelai's leaned back again, her back pressing tightly against his stomach. Luke wrapped his arms tightly against her stomach. Not an inch of space separating them.

They rocked against each together quickly, reveling in the closeness between them.

"Lorelai" Luke breathed in her ear.

"Hmmmm… Luke… so good."

Luke slipped his hands under her skirt once against and began rubbing her clit quickly.

Lorelai yelped in surprise, quickly followed by an increased volume in her moans.

Their pace became desperate in their need to experience that one particular bliss.

They both broke apart at the same time, gasping each other's names as their breathing slowed.

Lorelai knew she should move but she didn't want to leave him just yet. His warmth was addictive.

She lay back resting against his chest and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Hi…" she breathed.

"Hey…"

They stared at each other few seconds, each not sure of what to say.

All they knew was… it had happened again.


End file.
